


Fan Fair

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [8]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The girls are put on assignment to pretend to be cosplayers...dressed as them. The event gets crazier once they realize what kind of night they're in for.
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Fan Fair

“We're speaking at a fan club meeting? As OURSELVES?”

Alex, Sam, and Clover were shouting in unison at their boss, Jerry Lewis, as he spilled the beans on their next mission. The older gentleman seemed smug in his announcement, although he usually did wear that smirk on his lips whenever it came to the teenagers in his office.

“Technically,” Jerry replied, “although you won't be recognized as yourselves. The club is aware that you'll be cosplayers DRESSED as yourselves.”

There was a glance of confusion between the trio, who were themselves unsure how to roll with that as a means of disguise. “So, why not just hire cosplayers?”asked Alex.

“Actually, wait, hold up,” Clover said, her brow furrowed as her eyes shut, “how do these weirdos even know who we are? Isn't the whole point of being secret agents that we're a SECRET?”

Jerry sighed at that. “You would be surprised at how quickly such information spreads in this day and age,” he said, “sometimes it's hard to keep a secret an actual secret, even in regards to WOOHP. Although it's worth nothing just what the demographic of your 'fanbase' is.”

The head of WOOHP handed the girls a sheet of paper, their eyes widening after making a quick scan. “That...is a lot of guys!” squeaked Alex.

“Indeed.” said Jerry. “It turns out someone had been accessing one of the villainous hideouts you were infiltrating for fun, and discovered you during one of the quarries. Suffice to say, when the word got out about that, it was hard even for us to cool the flames, and though we had at least contained it, the word still managed to spread far and wide.”

“I'll say it did,” Clover said, cringing at the info on the paper, “there's apparently a lot of art of me when I got transformed as a cat.”

“...why's there so much obsession over a shrinking clothes ray?” asked Alex, memories of a bad time coming back to the surface.

“Let's just get this over with...” sighed Sam, trying not to think about the multitude of kinks that their apparent fanbase are into. “I'm going to guess these guys won't be satisfied until they've at least met someone who looks like us, right?”

There was an uncertain hum from Jerry. “Well...they may want to do just a little more than that with you.”

“Yeah, I'm seeing that...” said Alex, swiping through her phone at all the responses to a picture of her with muscles boiling down to 'please sit on me' or 'crush me like a melon between those thighs. She naturally had to shutter at the obsession they had for her in that form. “Well, maybe they won't be so disappointed when we show up like...this.”

“This is a pretty surreal mission, Jerry,” Sam pointed out, “and we've been forced to eat chocolates on at least one occasion.”

Clover groaned, grabbing her belly. “Urrrgh, I've got stomach pains just thinking about it.”

“Guess we have no choice.” Alex said, giving up on seeing the things their 'fans' were interested in them for. “Let's suit up, girls.”

##

“Next time, we wait until Jerry's gone before we suggest suiting up.”

Clover was most annoyed at how their usual skintight latex spy outfits somehow ended up being more skimpy than they ever were before, to an embarrassing degree. Sam's green outfit had been cut into the shape of a 't' with the cross at her breasts while wrapping around into a thong, while also connecting to a choker around her throat; Alex's breasts and ass were exposed while her nipples were hidden under yellow pasties; and Clover got the short end of the stick, with her pink outfit being just a sling bikini with thigh high boots.

“Well how was I supposed to know he had very specific outfits for us to wear?!” hissed Alex, who was the least exposed of the group. They had arrived at the backstage area of the small auditorium they were told to meet at, knocking on the door in the hopes of access.

“I've heard worse excuses for being so scantily clad,” Sam sighed, “but I swear Jerry did this on purpose.”

“Sure he did!” Clover snapped. “But who's going to call him out on it? We can all agree we'd rather do the mission than disobey Jerry, right?”

“Right.” Sam and Alex said in agreement.

There was finally an answer from the door, seeing a young looking male on the other side. Though he looked extremely handsome, he was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that made them think of a few famous celebrities. Though they could have gawked at his thin build regardless, they didn't want to give off a wrong vibe, even if their outfits already did just that. “Oh, hey, great!” said the man. “You're here. Thank god, the other guests were getting restless, we didn't think you'd actually show up.”

“That makes four of us.” said Clover under her breath. They followed behind the male, who brought them towards the curtain that blocked off the stage from the rest of the auditorium.

“Now, you're aware of what you're doing, right?” asked the male just before he went out to address the crowd.

“What do you mean?” asked Sam. “It's just a meet and greet, right? We're shaking hands and posing for photos.”

That was when Alex gained an uneasy feeling. “...Why, what else are we supposed to be doing?”

The thick-rimmed glasses man blinked profusely, as if he was in disbelief. “Oh, man, I feel sorry for you,” he said, “but I guess we'll have to just move on with things.”

“Hold up,” Clover shouted, forming her hands in a 'T' to pause things. “What ARE we supposed to be doing here then?!”

“They really didn't tell you, huh?” he said, preparing to pull back the curtain. “We finally got all the fans of the spy girls around for this occasion, because we wanted to get some girls to dress up and cosplay for a gangbang!”

“A WHAT?!” shouted the girls just as the curtain was pulled back. Before they could stop him, the light coming from the auditorium shone brightly in their eyes, they could already see a throng of men, at least seven or eight before them, with most having a variety of builds and skin colors on them. Though most were within their wheelhouse as far as physical preferences, others looked to have some fat on them like they expected, though the meat hanging between their legs seemed to make up for that. They were still stroking their cocks even as they had just arrived, making sure they were ready for the girls' arrival.

“Jerry signed us up for a gangbang?” squeaked Alex.

“I knew it.” Sam said, her tone oddly calm despite the horrified look in her eyes. “I knew we couldn't trust him after he gave us these garbage outfits.”

“Welp, let's get on with it.” Clover said, stretching her arms over her head as she arched her back out.

“CLOVER!”

“What? Is it really the worst thing we could be doing with our time? And I mean...look at those cocks.” She couldn't resist licking her lips, signaling to the other girls her interest in dick. “They need it badly.”

“Well...maybe just a little bit.” Sam said, ignoring the moisture that formed in the thong of her outfit before it trickled down her thighs.

“Right, what's the worst that could happen?” laughed Alex, following that up with a defeated sigh. “I wonder if any other agent at WOOHP has to deal with this kind of thing...” she bemoaned to herself.

Clover approached two of the men, standing before them while she stroked their cocks with her pink gloves, one of the few remnants of her old outfit. She gazed at them seductively, letting their hands run down her body while the one with a chunky gut brushed his hand under one of the slings that kept her from being fully nude. The more chiseled of the pair was reaching around for her ass, pushing his fingers through the crack just to get a feel for her pillowy softness. The blonde spy continued to smile, even though she had a fear that the bikini she wore would snap if he wasn't careful enough.

Sam sighed, going right to her knees between a dark skinned Latin man and the guy with the thick-rimmed glasses, stroking their cocks with her hands until she was comfy enough to bring her lips towards the members. She likely would have held off on giving her oral services, but the musky scent between the two dragged her into her own lusts and desires, wanting to get the taste on her tongue. She lapped away at the man with glasses, using her tongue to clean the dry cum that he had left on his member, likely having lacked a shower for a day or so just for this moment. The Latin man was sounding pleased with her skills in tugging a member, her green latex glove feeling nice and smooth over his veins.

Then there was Alex, who was pleasing two blonde twins with big cocks, though she almost lost control of her situation thanks to how horny the pair were getting with her. She ended up caught between the pair as they start grinding their hips against her body, their dicks rubbing against her latex. The tanned spy tried to get out, only to end up shifting slightly. Now she was still between the two men, only with her crotch being what their schlongs rubbed against. Alex couldn't help herself, as the feeling of cocks grinding through the latex into her snatch was arousing, causing her to sigh in a heavenly manner while her tongue stuck out, finding that bliss she never knew she needed.

While she had enjoyed stroking the men she approached at first, Clover also dived into her own lusts and desires, bending over to suck on the chunky man's cock while she let the one fondling her ass rub his cock between her cheeks. The blonde's tongue swirled heavily around his member, humming in delight as she licked away at the tip. She hadn't thought about the aroma until it hit her in the face, and it just made her go wild for the cocks, making her more eager to please them than she thought she ever would be. The only real surprise that came her way was when the chiseled male pulled away the strings that held up her bikini, causing it to snap after too hard of a pull. Her eyes widened as she was now fully naked with the broken swimwear resting on her back, with a muffled howl coming after the young man shoved his cock inside her ass.

Sam had been swapping between the pair of men she was with, her mouth moving every few seconds from one to the other. At some point, either she said to herself it was tiring on her neck to go back and forth, or the men decided that for her, as she found both rods going down her throat simultaneously. It was a literal stretch for her throat, having two lengthy cocks making their way through with such ease. Their constant pumping out of rhythm did cause the saliva to spill from her mouth, but it was fun for her to experience while she anticipated their huge rods snapping the choker that helped keep her outfit up.

The twins that partnered with Alex had taken advantage of the revealing ass cheeks in her latex outfit, ripping into it so that they could expose her crotch in full. The tanned spy gasped as she felt the air on her pussy, revealing just how wet she had become thanks to the friction of their dongs. It was enough that one of the two blondes could slip his cock inside her snatch with ease, sliding into her canal with the only worry being how stretched out it would get. The other obviously took to the spy's ass, which was less lubricated but still fun to stretch out.

“Oh god, fuck me hard, please!” Alex begged with a whimper. She had no concern over which twin was which, she just wanted to have her holes plugged up at this rate.

“Mmmmh, fuck, that's going so well!” Clover moaned, a string of saliva connecting the chunky cock to her lips after popping them off. She couldn't ignore the chiseled being pounding away at her backside, causing it to jiggle with every movement he made. His hand rested on the back of the blonde spy, helping to move her between the two rods while she took enjoyment out of pleasing the apparent fans of herself and the other two. “Just keep going boys, and you'll get into some real fun soon!”

Much like the others, Sam had been shifted from her original task of orally pleasing the two men, now finding herself in the oddest of positions. The one with the thick-rimmed glasses was holding her up by her legs, while the orange haired spy pushed her hands into the stage while she sucked off the dark skinned man's cock. She was still pleased to have something to suck on while the apparent host of this meeting plowed into her crotch, her pussy spurting out juices after every bump into her backside. His veins were throbbing heavily, and she could hear him seething from behind her, knowing he was doing his best to hold back his climax. Sam merely giggled, amused by his determination to hold onto his boner for a while longer.

Back over at Alex, the twins had been plowing away at her ass and pussy hard, their positions still unchanged the only difference now was that they held up the tanned spy as she did so, allowing her to wrap her arms and legs around one of the blondes while they did so. She was gripping so tightly that the space between her cunt and his cock was so little that she had to buck against him, leading to some hard and impactful thrusts while the other twin was pounding away at her rear. “Yes! Yes, you fucking studs! Pound my holes hard! Give me that cum!” Alex said, salivating as her holes continued to get walloped.

“Keep fucking me good, you stud!” begged Clover, a deep growl in her voice while she had both the chunky and chiseled man laying beneath her, squatting up and down on their cocks while they attempted to occupy her snatch. She was growing thrilled yet heated by the effort, having never experienced such arousal in her life while keeping herself balanced in her thigh highs.

Sam was barely able to speak, far too busy giving the Latin man oral while the host of the event plowed her muff. Her eyes were rolling back in ecstasy, especially when she was ready to climax. The glasses wearing male was the first to cum inside her, holding her body close to his hips before the release. The orange haired spy quivered, her pussy flooding out her juices onto the stage as a result. The Latin man pulled his cock out of Sam's mouth, holding it out for her and stroking her saliva into his skin.

Alex was already on the verge of climax, given how aggressive the twins were getting with her holes. Even as she was releasing her fluids onto the stage, dripping onto the feet of the identical blondes, they didn't come in her holes, as it was clear that they had plans. Once they saw that Alex was finished, her pussy depleted of lubrication, the pair set her down on the hard floor, stroking their cocks in front of her while her tongue hung out of her mouth. The tan spy was ready for their jizz, her eyes remaining open even as it flung from the urethra and onto her face. Her tongue was coated quickly by their thick jizz, a salty taste settling in her mouth before she swallowed.

Clover sat atop her dicks with one last squat, her body tensing up as her pussy filled up with seed. Her eyelids twitched as her juices dribbled out of her snatch, eyes rolling back while her teeth clenched together. It was a lovely cum from the boys, one she wished would last a little longer than it did. Considering all the other things she had been through in life, her belly inflated with cum would have been something she would be more welcome to.

Once she was finished, Clover rolled off of the cocks, laying on her side as she curled up. Their seed leaked out of her snatch, making a puddle that formed by her ass. Sam was laid gently on the floor after the Latin man and the host filled her with cum, the orange haired spy wearing a warm smile on her lips. Alex was let down on her feet, though the loss in feeling caused her to stumble to her knees. Still she looked completely satisfied, fondling her breasts after such a good time with the twins.

“Glad that's over with,” sighed Clover, “thanks for having us, boys.”

The thick-rimmed glasses wearer chuckled to himself. “What are you talking about? This was just a private little thing for the VIP package. The rest of the fan club will be coming in no time. Or should I say...cumming?”

The girls groaned in unison. They thought that their night would be over rather quickly, but as the doors to the auditorium opened, they saw that this would likely take several hours to get through.

“Oh well,” Clover sighed, “at least my tummy'll be full of cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
